


Zayns'Love Affair

by lashtonspenguin



Series: Louis and Harry's Relationship [5]
Category: Olympics RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystery guy revealed as Zayn realises who he wants will all thinks turn out the way he wants? Confusion and aggresion, Zayn has no one to turn to..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zayns'Love Affair

Zayn kissed Tom on the cheek. They acted like they'd been going out forever almost like Harry and Louis. "Zayn" Tom said, "Tom" he replied. "I love you" He said, "I love you too, and I will dump Perrie when the time is right, I promise" He said, interlocking his fingers with Toms and smiling. "You thirsty?" Zayn asked. "I bit" Tom said caressing Zayns Hand. "Lets grab a drink" Zayn said, smiling still. As they ordered, Zayn knew Tom's order and Tom knew Zayns off by heart. They ordered for each other and Zayn started giggling, still holding Tom's hand tightly. He looked up at him as they grabbed there drinks and left the shop. Zayn noticed Perrie out and about. He quickly went into the toilets. Tom sat on the wall and smiled as Perrie went past. She smiled back and went up to him. "Hey" She said. "Hi..." he said awkwardly. "I'm Perrie Edwards" she told him. "I'm Tom Daley" He replied with slight nervousness in his voice. "You're cute" She said. "Thanks" he replied. "Well call me sometime" she said trying to plant a kiss on his cheek just as she noticed Zayn "Shit, it's my boyfriend." She said as she hurried off. Tom rolled his eyes. "Your girlfriend tried to kiss me" he said. He looked shocked. "Seriously?" He said. "Yeah" he replied. Tom put his arm around Zayn. I dont want her though, I want you" he said kissing his nose. He smiled "Can't wait to dump her" he said. "I love you Tom" Tom smiled his arm still around Zayn sitting on the wall. "I love you too"

 

 ********* That night ******

 

_Perrie sms_

 

_Zayn; Look I think we need to quit while we're ahead, this isn't going to work out and it's just gonna hurt us, It's over._

_Perrie; What!? Look Zayn I love you. You're my everything._

_Zayn; I'm sorry Perrie I can't do this anymore. I love someone else._

_Perrie; Who, I'll kill that bitch_

_Zayn; I'm sorry._

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Tom SMS_

_Zayn; Hey dumped her_

_Tom; How'd she take it?_

_Zayn; As you can expect._

_Zayn; Come over, wanna hang with you <3<3_

_Tom; Eh, Maybe, Homework and all that shit <3_

_Zayn; Do it round mine, Pleaaasee need to see you <3_

_Tom; You saw me todayy? <3_

_Zayn; I miss you pleaseeeee? ;) <3<3<3<3_

_Tom; Fine. On my wayy_

_  
_****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tom arrived and Zayn let him in, They went up to his room, His mum suspected nothing. Untill they started kissing, it was a long kiss but ever so gentle. They were stood up, Arms around eachother's waists. Zayns mum walked in gobsmacked, she dropped the tray of drinks which startled the boys making them turn around. "Shit" Tom said. Zayn's mum was silent. "Mum?" Zayn said waiting for a response. "Mum?" he repeated. She walked out crying at what she had just seen. Tom grabbed Zayn's hand, knowing the right things to say. He hushed him and calmed him down also comforting him. Tom thought it would be best to leave but Zayn insisted he'd stay. Zayn walked down the stairs, leaving Tom upstairs. "Mum, I'm sorry" Zayn said. "What, is this what you do, snog your best friends?" "Mum.." Zayn interrupted. "Look Zayn, It's not him personally but you're not gay, you're just confused." Zayns mum told him. "I'm not confused. I know what I want, and I want you to accept that, that's what I want" Zayn replied. "What about Perrie? You love her" "LOVED" Zayn replied. "Mum, I never truely did" He added. 

"Zayn Javad Malik You reason to tell me you're in love with this boy?" She said "Yes mum, I do love him, I'm sorry, but I'm not the person you want me to be." Zayn replied. "If you're sure" Zayns mum nodded her head. "I do love you Zayn, no matter what, it's just hard to find out that way" Zayns mum explained. "I know, I'm sorry" Zayn replied. "Tom's great anyway" Zayn Smiled. "I know" He said giggling. "You better get back to him" His mum said. Zayn ran up the stairs. Tom there waiting for him. "How'd it go?" he asked. "Good." Zayn replied. 


End file.
